The invention refers to an electric-motor auxiliary drive for vehicles, and methods for producing and mounting the same.
Electric-motor auxiliary drives for vehicles, especially also for private cars or road vehicles of this kind, are known in various different embodiments and consist for example of an electric motor etc. with a motor or armature shaft and of a downstream gear mechanism. The armature shaft generally extends in this case into the gear mechanism where it forms a worm gear for example interacting with a worm wheel of the gear mechanism. Embodiments are also known in particular in which the armature shaft is mounted with a total of three bearings which respectively achieve a radial support and to be more precise with two bearings of this type for example in a gear housing and with a bearing in a housing of the electric motor. In auxiliary drives of this type, it is necessary in this case that the bearings achieving the radial support of the armature be in true alignment, i.e. arranged exactly in the same axis in relation to one another, since any deviation from this (hereinafter known as “alignment error”) during operation will result in constantly changing deflection of the armature shaft with the risk of premature shaft breakage.